A prior art system of the aforedescribed type is found in EP 0 775 769 A1. In that system the underwinding thread is engaged between conical surfaces of a clamping ring and a clamping sleeve, the frustoconical surfaces being so constructed that they are self-locking when they are interengaged. In practice, however, soiling of the surfaces prevents reliable engagement of such a clamp.